


Anger

by Jay_Heart_22



Series: Too Cool [1]
Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Contains mature content., M/M, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 09:08:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3845224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_Heart_22/pseuds/Jay_Heart_22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soul and Kid fanfiction I'm currently writing, Soul secretly likes Kid, Kid is a douche to Soul and they hate each other. Will either of them confess how they feel or are they just too cool for that?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Anger

**Author's Note:**

> Please rate and comment, tell me what you think! And if you don't like M/M ships or mature content, don't read.

Soul Eater Evans has alway been cool, very laid back, and popular; amongst his group of friends, of course. But there were 3 more recent additions, two of which were sisters, who formed into semi-automatic pistols. Every weapon had a meister, who was the third addition, a young shinigami named Death the Kid (the son of lord Death himself). He is, in Soul’s words, a “symmetry obsessed asswipe” and “Snobby rich boy”. Though Soul shows only hatred for Kid, he secretly admires the cool guy. He vouches to never admit this though, it would be very uncool.

For some reason, Soul fails to be cool around Kid. He will never understand the laughter he receives from his own Meister, Maka. Soul is currently sitting in his boring class, with his lame professor, and his peers are such a drag. He, as usual, loses focus on the subject in front of him, staring off to his left, near the front, where Kid was sitting. He mumbled incoherently and slammed his head on the desk. Everyone turned and looked at him, and he flinched, not intending to hit it that hard.

“Mr. Evans,” the professor growled, “If you are not going to pay attention to my lessons than maybe you would be happier going to ISS?” He looked at Soul challengingly.

Soul scoffed and rolled his eyes, standing up calmly, “You’re fucking right I would be..” He smirked and walked out of the class, books in hand, “Your lessons are too easy anyways, old man. I’ll do the work on my own time.”

The professor clenched his fists and the class gasped dramatically, except Kid, who looked down and chuckled to himself. Once Soul left, kid pulled out his phone, sighing and pretending he got a message, he stood casually, “Professor, if I may be excused, my father needs me.” The professor nods and Kid walks out cooly, catching up with Soul easily, “Soul.” He spoke quietly.

Soul froze and forced a nonchalant expression expression to his face, turning to face the other.

“Yo.” he felt his heart flip and he silently cursed himself for it.

Kid smirks, “What happened back there was pretty brave, but not too cool, in my opinion. And from the looks of it, the snickering and laughing of our peers said they agreed.”

Soul sneered angrily, “Like you’d know what cool is, prick.”

“As a matter of fact,” Kid laughed, “I do.”

The scythe leaned on the wall tiredly, letting out a sigh, “Listen, Kid,” He emphasized on the word kid, “I ain’t got the energy to deal with your shit, so how about w-” His eyes widen and he is silenced by kid slamming his fist against the wall next to Soul’s head. The shinigami leaned in really close to the white haired boy, smirking. His lips brushed the other’s ear as he spoke almost below a whisper.

“Perhaps, you just need to calm down.” He chuckled dryly. Soul blushed as red as his eyes and he swallowed nervously. “Can you do that for me, Mr. Evans?”

At this Soul closed his eyes, trying to sound more aggravated that scared, “Getting a little close there, aren’t you..?” He cleared his straining throat. “And who the hell do you think you are? You act like you’re so much bigger than me when in reality you ain’t nothing more than a damned preppy hypocrite.”

Kid smirks and back up, turning his back to Soul, “You’re just a weak piece of scum, Soul. Enjoy detention.”


	2. Life's a Drag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Detention sucks, and Soul's friends forget to remind him of everything he missed in class...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry for not updating much. I lost inspiration for this story, but I've found it again. I hope that this filler chapter will live up to your expectations for now! I am glad about how much.support I got for this story, and I thank you for pushing me to update. As I said, this is a filler, so it's kinda crappy, but hey; expect something great to come of chapter three! Enjoy the story.  
> P.S. I don't have any editing stuff like I use to have, so this might not be 100% correct. Please excuse any mistakes, and as always, constructive criticism is welcome!

Detention was such a drag as Soul finished his work quickly, leaving him with nothing to do but read. He hated reading. With a book open in front of him, he thought back to Kid. He remembered how close they were right then, and freaked out. What was that guy's fucking issue? He groaned quietly, mind stuck on that moment. Then, he felt himself smile, cheeks a light pink color. With a vigorous head shake, the bell rang and he picked up his stuff, heading for the door. He left the school, seeing his friends waiting by the entrance.  
“Soul!” Black Star, a blue haired, hyperactive friend of his called. His weapon, Tsubaki, just tried to shyly hush him. “What you did back there was so cool!” he ignored her, running up to Soul, then walking with him back to the group.  
Maka was standing, hands on her hips. “You are such an idiot sometimes. I know you don't really care about school, but it is important, ya know?”  
“Yeah yeah. I know, mom.” he chuckled, emphasising 'mom’. She sighed and rolled her eyes. They all walked, making small talk. Mainly about what Soul had missed all day; which was not much. They dropped off everyone respectively, Soul living farthest from the school. He made it to his house, seeing a familiar twat sitting on his front steps.  
“Soul.” he sounded slightly happy to see Soul.  
“What the hell do you want?” the white haired boy asked bitterly.  
“You don't have to be rude.” he replied nastily.  
“You don't have to be a dick, we even?” he pushed past Kid, slamming his door. He heard a knock, leaning on the door.  
“We were put together for a project. I don't want to be here either.”  
“Shit.” Soul sighed. He was pissed that his friends left out that detail. That minor fucking detail. “Fine,” he opened the door, beckoning the black haired asshole to come in. “What did I miss, then? What's this project about?” Kid explained some boring shit as they sat at a table just inside the door. They worked in a tense silence. They both felt like they were walking on eggshells, knowing an argument, or at least a confrontation was coming. They, fortunately, got through it. They finished and Soul ushered Kid to leave. Once the door was closed, they both sighed in relief. Kid walked down the street, and Soul laid on the couch. He fell asleep, glad to just be done for the week.


End file.
